SciFiNow Issue 121
Regulars Editorial - 1 page (3) Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Vault - 2 pages (82-83) 5 Apps You Must Download Right Now - 1 page (84) Portal Grand Moff Mendelsohn - Adam Tanswell - 2 pages (6-7) :We talk to Ben Mendelsohn about Rogue One secrets and Director Krennic... Blade Runner 2 is "Not a remake; it's a sequel" - Adam Tanswell - 1½ pages (8-9) :We speak exclusively to Ryan Gosling about Ridley Scott's sequel. What Time is It? - Jonathan Hatfull - ½ page (9) :Adventure Time! We talk to the voice of Finn, Jeremy Shada, to find out what's next. The new Predator "Will be a present-day sequel" - Adam Tanswell - 1 page (10) :Director Shane Black explains what fans can expect from the upcoming Predator movie... Five Things with Danny Trejo - Jonathan Hatfull - 1 page (11) "We didn't know it would get this heavy!" - Jonathan Hatfull - 1 page (12) :The Venture Bros' creator Jackson Publick on the evolution of a cult classic. 400 Days of Space - Jen Neal - 1 page (13) :Brandon Routh talks tackling new genres, the impending Apocalypse and pretending to travel in space. Best of the Billboards - Poppy-Jay Palmer - 1 page (14) :Celebrating the best, worst and weirdest movie posters out there. 6 Things We Know About The Dark Tower - Jonathan Hatfull - 1 page (15) :Start following Stephen King's long awited epic. Comic Convention Corner - 1 page (16) :Organiser Shane Chebsey tells us why you must visit Shrewsbury International Comic Art Festival and ICE. SciFiNow does YouTube / Cosplay of the Month - 1 page (17) Features Cover Feature: Bad Guys Do It Well - Jonathan Hatfull - 8 pages (20-27) :We sit down with the cast of Suicide Squad to find out why supervillains have more fun. The Clown Prince of Crime: The Joker Comics you Need to Read - 2 pages (28-29) The Final Frontier and Beyond - Edward Gross - 6 pages (31-37) :Star Trek Beyond sees the USS Enterprise finally follow its mission to explore strange new worlds with incoming director Justin Lin - only to encounter their most terrifying adversary yet. Chris Pine, Zachary Quinto and co tell us whether the saga has finally reached the final frontier... 10 Must-See Episodes of Star Trek The Original Series - Edward Gross - 4 pages (40-43) :Finally, the films are embracing their original series origins with Star Trek Beyond. Along with the talent involved, we look back at the instalments that allowed the saga to live long and prosper... Ghostbusters: Now in Business - Poppy-Jay Palmer - 6 pages (44-49) :After more than three decades, it's finally time for a new generation of Ghostbusters. We talk to co-writer and director Paul Feig about his reboot, his cast and his ghostbusting origins... Some Thing Wicked This Way Comes - Jonathan Hatfull - 4 pages (50-53) :We talk to the creators of Netflix's Stranger Things about blending Stephen King and Steven Spielberg for a truly eighties horror show. This is How Your Horror Film Gets Made - Jonathan Hatfull - 4 pages (54-57) :Film producer Jennifer Handorf talks us through the process of taking an indie horror movie from the page to your Netflix queue. Dark Days Ahead - Michael Simpson - 3 pages (58-60) :There have been hints that a main cast member might be killed off in season two of Dark Matter. SciFiNow goes on set to find out if someone's number is up... Dragon Age - Poppy-Jay Palmer - 5 pages (62-66) :Pete's Dragon director David Lowery and star Bryce Sallas Howard tell us why the time was right to bring Disney's much-loved cult classic to the big screen once more. Book Club Essential Read: The Sword of Shannara - Matthew Handrahan - 5 pages (85-89) :Terry Brooks' debut novel was a massive hit on its release but comparisons to Tolkien were never far behind. A Beginner's Guide to Epic Fantasy - Poppy-Jay Palmer - pages (90- :Get to grips with the world of magic and dragons 60 Seconds with *John L Clemmer - page 94 *Tom Lloyd - page 96 Interview: Ghost Hunting - Jonathan Hatfull - 2 pages (98-99) :Jason Arnopp tells us about his wickedly scary debut novel, The Last Days of Jack Sparks Interview: One moment at a time - Laura Sneddon - 2 pages (103-104) :Chuck Palahniuk on the astonishing Fight Club 2. TimeWarp The Complete Guide to Child's Play - Callum Waddell - 8 pages (106-113) :The six-film series starring cinema's most terrifying doll has stalked its way into audiences' hearts across four different decades. SciFiNow explores further... Flashback: Strange Days - Oliver Pfeiffer - 4 pages (114-117) :A smart, ahead-of-its-time science fiction thriller, the Kathryn Bigelow-directed, James Cameron-scripted Strange Days sadly died a miserable death at the box office upon its release 21 years ago. Producer and second unit director Steven-Charles Jaffe tells SciFiNow that a short-sighted marketing campaign was largely to blame. On Location: Forest of Dean - James Clarke - 4 pages (118-121) :How the Forest of Dean and the Wye Valley have become the go-to destinations for fantasy and sci-fi film and TV. Retro Classic Film: Space Jam - Poppy-Jay Palmer - 4 pages (122-125) :With a sequel finally on the way, we take a look at why Space Jam is still a classic 20 years later, and why we should all aspire to live our lives like Michael Jordan and the Looney Tunes live theirs. Come on and slam if you want to jam... The SciFiNow Spider-Man: The Animated Series Quiz - 1 page (126) Reviews Film TV Books Other Credits Features Editor :Jonathan Hatfull Senior Staff Writer :Poopy-Jay Palmer Art Editor :Jon Wells Production Editor :Jen Neal Photographer :James Sheppard Senior Art Editor :Stephen Williams Assistant Designer :Ryan Wells Publishing Director :Aaron Asadi Head of Design :Ross Andrews Contributors :Anton Bitel, James Clarke, Martyn Conterio, David Cousens, Berkay Daglar, Sarah Dobbs, Erlingur Einarsson, Edward Gross, Matthew Handrahan, Darran Jones, Carrie Mok, Claire Nicholls, Oliver Pfeiffer, Michael Simpson, Laura Sneddon, Adam Tanswell, Callum Waddell Issue Index Category:Contains Movie Reviews Category:Magazines released in 2016 Category:Imagine Publishing issues Category:SciFiNow Issues